Liquid-tight connectors may be affixed in a liquid-tight manner in apertures of workpieces, such that cables, wires, tubing or rods may pass axially through such connectors and be locked in a liquid-tight engagement therein. Such connectors may also provide strain relief protection for the cables, wires, tubing or rods when such elements are engaged within the connectors.